


Wrong Feels Right (Right Feels Wrong)

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Double Penetration, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Music Video: Power (EXO), One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Jongin’s stupid evil clone has taken a liking to Sehun and unfotunately for Jongin, the feeling might be mutual.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, X-EXO Kai | Kāi/Oh Sehun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195
Collections: First Round





	Wrong Feels Right (Right Feels Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> P219 for the Pillow Prince Fest!
> 
> Title from the lyrics of the song Trouble by EXO.

The first time they fight their clones, it’s nothing short of a mess.

While they have the same powers, it’s clear that X-EXO are not opposed to playing dirty tricks and destroying everything around them. The projectile lightning bolts and fireballs flying from every direction make it difficult for EXO to navigate through the battlefield but Jongin manages to teleport most of the civilians away to safety.

Jongin curses under his breath when Chanyeøl nearly succeeds in burning his face off. Thankfully, he manages to teleport away from the fiery projectile thrown at him at the very last second.

They had been tracking down X-EXO for weeks now, and they had finally managed to catch up with them, finding the clones causing havoc in a crowded city. X-EXO didn’t seem to have a goal. They destroyed buildings and set cities on fire but their actions insofar didn’t seem to amount to anything more than fucking shit up for the hell of it.

“I’ll deal with him,” Junmyeon says, water already swirling in the air as he locks his eyes on Chanyeøl. “You go get Kāi.”

Not wasting any time, Jongin teleports to a nearby building where he sees a bright shock of green hair that could belong to no one but Kāi. Jongin feels the blood in his body grow cold when he sees that the clone in question has Sehun pinned to a wall.

Jongin quickly hides behind a nearby wall, hoping that Kāi hasn’t spotted him. Sure, he could have caught Kāi by surprise by attacking him head on, but Sehun was in Kāi’s grasp. He knew Sehun could very much take care of himself but if Kāi’s powers were exactly like Jongin’s, then he was able to teleport Sehun with him just by touching him.

Jongin cautiously sticks his head out, thankful that the two were in his line of vision. Over Kāi’s shoulder, he and Sehun make eye contact. Jongin makes a blowing gesture at Sehun, signalling him to use his powers to push Kāi away but Sehun only shakes his head, sending Jongin one of his “I-know-what-I’m-doing” looks.

“Well hello,” the clone smirks, his face only inches away from Sehun’s. “Sehun, right?”

“Shouldn’t you know?” Sehun shifts against Kāi’s grip but he doesn’t look worried in the least— as if being in the mercy of your friend’s maniacal clone was a normal, everyday occurrence. “You have your own, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but he’s not as pretty as you,” Kāi quips. Jongin rolls his eyes at the pickup line. Trust the Red Force to make his clone a total fuckboy— one that has bright green hair and wears tight cropped shirts and leather pants.

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Sehun says, and Jongin swears that he can see Sehun _blushing_. Sure, it was no secret that Sehun got all shy and flustered whenever someone complimented him, but the fact that it was this stupid green haired clone that made Sehun so bashful bothered Jongin.

“He wouldn’t mind,” Kāi remarks. “I’m sure he also wouldn’t mind lending you some of his clothes.” He makes a show of licking his lips in admiration at the way Sehun’s turtleneck hugs his waist. “I for one, think that you’d look amazing in a crop-top.”

“So I can look more like him?”

“Didn't I say you were prettier than him?” The clone asks, gaze not leaving Sehun’s figure.

Sehun looks about as red as a tomato. “My eyes are up here, Jongin clone.”

_“Jongin?”_ Kāi parrots, twisting his expression to one of mock hurt. “You wound me, Sehunnie. You know I go by Kāi.”

“Okay, _Kāi_ ,” Sehun drawls out the name exaggeratedly. “What do you want?”

_“You_ ,” Kāi answers in a low voice. “In my bed, saying my name just like that.”

That does it for Jongin. In a flash, he teleports over to where Sehun and Kāi are standing, taking advantage of the few seconds he had to push Kāi away from Sehun and pin the clone against the wall.

Jongin grips the front of Kāi’s shirt with balled fists, glaring at Kāi while the other only looks at him nonchalantly. “Took you long enough,” Kāi remarks.

“Did you hurt him?” Jongin questions.

Kāi raises an eyebrow at him, and Jongin hates how looking at him feels like looking at a distorted mirror. “Oh, Jongin, if I wanted to, I could tear you and the rest of your members apart limb from limb,” he says with a low, threatening voice— completely different from the playful voice he used with Sehun. “But I wouldn’t lay a finger on Sehun...at least not in _that_ way.”

Jongin feels his blood boil. Before he can punch Kāi in the face, the clone opens his mouth to speak again. “Besides, if Sehunnie wanted me to let go then he could have easily used his powers to push me away. I’m guessing he didn’t because he wanted to find out more about me and the rest of X-EXO,” Kāi’s gaze moves from Jongin to Sehun as he mutters: “Smart boy”.

“What is X-EXO up to?” Jongin interrogates, roughly pushing Kāi further against the wall.

Before Kāi could give a sarcastic remark, a loud explosion from outside interrupts him, shaking the building slightly.

“Kāi!” Bäekhyun suddenly shouts from the road below them, waving his arms in the air to catch the other clone’s attention. “We’re done here. You can play with the pretty boys another time.”

“Have to go, sweetheart. I’ll see you next time,” Kāi winks at Sehun before teleporting out of Jongin’s grip to join his teammates.

Jongin teleports after Kāi while Sehun jumps after him, but Chanyeøl is quick to summon a wall of fire around Kāi and the rest of X-EXO, stopping them from getting any closer. Kāi and the rest of X-EXO join hands before teleporting away to god knows where.

“Fuck,” Jongin curses. Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol are running to him and Sehun, out of breath and a few moments too late. The sound of sirens can be heard as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances arrive at the scene.

“Do we follow them?” Jongin asks, looking at the state of his teammates. They’re all covered in dust and rubble, a few of them have scars and bruises that weren’t there before, but they’re all in one piece.

“The civilians are our priority,” Junmyeon answers, gesturing to the mess around them. “We have to stay here and make sure things are alright.”

“We’re just gonna let them be?”

“We’ll get them next time,” Junmyeon says with a sigh. “Things will be easier now that we know what fighting them is like.”

“We’re lucky that no one got seriously hurt,” Jongdae sighs, brushing dust out of his clothes. “They’re a lot stronger than we thought.”

“They give me the creeps. Especially the one that’s supposed to be me,” Jongin shudders, remembering the clone’s erratic green eyes and unsettling smile. 

“Oh, you mean Kāi?” Sehun speaks up for the first time.

“You’re on first name basis with him?” Jongin questions, annoyed at Sehun’s familiarity with the clone.

“He’s kinda cute,” Sehun says with a shrug. “He has that dangerous bad boy sort of vibe going on.”

“He looks like me with a bad Snapchat filter on,” Jongin deadpans, the irritation in his voice is evident to Junmyeon, who raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“I do like his fashion though,” Baekhyun says before turning to Jongin. “Maybe you should start wearing leather pants too,” he snickers and Jongin never wanted to strangle his hyung so much in his life.

“Guys,” Junmyeon’s stern voice interjects. “Stop messing around, we aren’t done here yet.”

They all mutter sheepish apologies and get to work.

———— ————

The second time they encounter their clones, Kāi seems to be only interested in Sehun— not even attacking the wind-user, rather dodging Sehun’s attacks by teleporting a few feet away and chatting with him amicably.

Sehun looks at Kāi confusedly when he dodges away from a strong gust of wind Sehun throws at him. “What are you doing?”

“Talking to you, of course,” Kāi says nonchalantly, rocking back and forth on his heels like a mischievous child.

“Aren’t you gonna attack me?”

“And hurt that pretty face?” Kāi looks aghast at the idea. “I don’t think so.” He then exaggeratedly ogles said pretty face.

With Kāi distracted, Sehun swipes a gust of wind underneath Kāi’s feet, making the man fall face first into the ground. “Bold of you to assume you can hurt me,” Sehun smiles triumphantly at being able to catch Kāi off guard, but that joy is quickly replaced with confusion when he sees Kāi smirking up at him instead of groaning in pain.

“You’re a feisty one,” Kāi chuckles as he gets to his feet, brushing the dust off his clothes.

“And you’re a masochist,” Sehun frowns. Kāi might have been cute and endearing, but he was also quite weird. Sehun supposes it's part of his charm.

“Only with you, sweetheart,” the clone says. “I can see why Jongin likes you so much.”

“What?” Sehun questions. “What do you mean?”

Kāi ignores him. “What do you call him anyway? Hyung?”

“Just Jongin,” Sehun says with a small huff. He tries sending a gust of wind towards Kāi, but once again, the green haired man just slips away. Sehun is used to bantering with crooks, and villains flirting with him; but none of them were ever as good looking as Kāi.

“Not hyung?” Kāi feigns surprise. “Just out of curiosity, Sehunnie, would you call _me_ that?”

“Hyung?” Sehun blinks. “You’re technically not even older than me— you were made like six months ago!”

“With a body like this, I didn’t think you’d mind,” Kāi boasts, gesturing to his proudly displayed six-pack abs. Sehun can’t help but silently agree— Kāi might look unnerving, scary even, but there’s no denying his hotness. “You don't have to call me hyung. You can call me _oppa_ or _daddy_ if you want,” he winks at Sehun suggestively.

A shiver runs up Sehun’s spine; heat rising to his cheeks at the idea of calling Kāi daddy, and god forbid— _oppa_. “No thank you, not into that.”

“Awww, are you sure?” Kāi asks. “Your not-as-attractive-teleporting-boyfriend doesn’t make you call him names in bed?”

“Jongin’s not my boyfriend,” Sehun says automatically. Sure, he and Jongin are best friends, and they’ve messed around a lot in the past, but for whatever reason, they just never got together romantically.

“Oooh, so you’re single?” the clone’s green eyes twinkle in interest at that. “Good to know.”

Sehun opens his mouth to reply but he’s stopped by none other than Jongin popping out of literally nowhere to push him onto the ground— right out of the way of a large fireball that makes a crater in the place Sehun was just standing.

“You okay?” Jongin asks, looking over at Sehun worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Sehun says with wide eyes. If Jongin had not been there to push him away, he would have literally become toast. “Thanks for saving me.”

Kāi, on the other hand, looks furious at Chanyeøl standing a few feet away from them, no doubt responsible for the fiery projectile aimed at Sehun. “Didn’t I say that I would handle him?” Kāi hisses, venom practically leaking from his voice. The clone’s fists are shaking and he looks about ready to detach Chanyeøl’s head from his body.

“That was you ‘handling’ him?” Chanyeøl inquires. “There's not a scratch on him. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you actually have a _crush_ on cute little Sehunnie over here, Kāi.”

If looks could kill, Chanyeøl would be dead a thousand times over. “Don’t test me, Chanyeøl,” Kāi growls.

“Playtime’s over, Kāi,” Chanyeol sneers at his teammate. He then spares a glance over at Sehun, who is still kneeling on the ground beside Jongin. “How can we destroy EXO when you can’t even hurt a hair on your precious Sehunnie’s pretty little head?”

Kāi doesn’t deny this, and that makes something inside Sehun’s chest stir.

———— ————

It was a reconnaissance mission, simple get in, get out.

It had been months since their last encounter with X-EXO, and while it took a lot of effort, they were able to find their clones’ hideout. Since Jongin was the one with the least flashy powers and could get in and out of places quickly and unnoticed, Junmyeon assigned him to scope out the area to see if he could find out more about the clones— making it very clear that Jongin was _not_ to engage. Again, simple get in, get out.

Jongin expects to see a lot of things in X-EXO’s hideout. He expects dead and mutilated bodies, plans to destroy the world, and maybe a torture chamber or two.

Really, the last thing he expects to see when he teleports into one of the rooms is Sehun, _his_ Sehun, naked and sitting on Kāi’s lap while the clone, clad in only his underwear, kisses and nips at his neck. The two are tangled in each other on a large bed, and there are clothes scattered all over the floor. There's no question as to what they are currently doing.

“What the fuck?!?” Jongin can’t help but exclaim, he wants to look away, but he can’t rip his eyes away from the sight.

Sehun quickly scrambles away from Kāi, pulling the sheets over him to cover himself, but it’s way too late, the damage has been done.

Kāi reluctantly removes his lips from Sehun’s neck to look at the other man. “Jongin,” he greets ever so casually. “Nice seeing you here.”

Sehun glares at Kāi, moving off of his lap. “Did you know he was coming?” he demands, and the haughty smirk on Kāi’s face answers his question.

“What did you do to him?” Jongin questions Kāi, tightening his fists in rage.

“The only thing I’m doing is him,” Kāi has the audacity to roll his eyes, looking completely unbothered by Jongin’s murderous stare.

Before Jongin can commit murder and renounce his role as a hero, Sehun stops him, going as far as to place a protective arm in front of Kāi. “Jongin,” Sehun says seriously. “He isn’t doing anything I don’t want him to do.”

Jongin stops in his tracks, looking at Sehun as if the younger had grown a second head. “What?”

“I’ve been going here because I wanted to,” Sehun continues with a sigh. “Kāi’s been bringing me here.”

“ _Been going_ here…” Jongin repeats, the words feeling like lead on his tongue. “Meaning...this isn’t your first time...with him…You've been here before.” 

Sehun nods, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Please don’t tell the hyungs.”

Jongin’s chest feels heavy. He so desperately wants this to be a bad dream. “Why are you doing this with him?” he asks Sehun. He isn’t sure if he wants to know the answer or not.

“I—”

Kāi clears his throat then. Jongin had been so focused on Sehun, he honestly forgot Kāi was even there. “Can you two have your lover’s quarrel another time?” he questions rudely, looking over at the two of them. “Sehunnie and I were in the middle of something before _someone_ so rudely interrupted us.”

Sehun exhales, looking more than relieved at Kāi’s interruption. “We’ll talk about it later, Jongin. I promise.”

“Okay,” is all Jongin could say, not quite knowing what to do with himself. In truth, he doesn’t want to let this go, he wants to grab Sehun by the shoulders and ask him why he was doing this with Kāi when _he_ , the original, was very much there. Have Kāi and Sehun been meeting in secret so much that Sehun had actually developed _feelings_ for the clone?

As much as it hurt him to know what Sehun was doing with Kāi, Jongin knows that he doesn’t have the heart to tell the rest of the members about it. Jongin knows how much Sehun loves being a hero and how much he loves the hyungs— telling anyone about this would frame Sehun as a traitor. He’d have to stop being a hero and stop seeing EXO. It would absolutely crush Sehun.

No matter what Sehun did, Jongin would never hurt him like that.

“So,” Kāi breaks the tense silence, looking unbothered by the entire situation. Jongin swears the fucker almost looks _amused_ by it all. “Does lover boy over here want to join us?”

“What?” Jongin gapes, not quite believing his ears.

“I can see it in your eyes, Jongin. You want Sehunnie so bad,” Kāi states, making a show of snaking his arm around Sehun’s torso. He reminds Jongin terribly of a snake— beady little eyes and all. “You’re mad but you still want a piece of him, don’t you?”

Sehun tilts his head at Jongin, his mouth agape. “Jongin?”

Jongin nearly chokes on air. “Sehun, I—”

“You can either stay here and shut up or you can go to your hyungs and tattle on Sehunnie,” Kāi says boredly. “Up to you.”

Jongin hates Kāi and his smug face, but he hates himself more for actually being enticed by the idea of being with Sehun again. Sure, having Kāi there isn’t ideal, but Jongin has always been weak for Sehun. They used to mess around a lot— sneaking into each other's rooms at night and joining each other in the shower after long missions. Jongin can't pinpoint when or why they stopped, but for a while, he was thankful for it, unsure whether or not he could keep his feelings for Sehun in check.

Right now, Jongin _misses_ Sehun. A lot.

“Okay,” Jongin says with a gulp, his mouth feeling about as dry as the Sahara Desert. In the depths of his heart, he knows what he’ll always pick if faced with the choice of Sehun and the rest of EXO— himself included. “I’ll stay.” With that, he strips to his underwear and joins the two on the bed.

“Thanks, Jongin,” Sehun smiles. He lets out a relieved sigh; rubbing at his eyes when he realizes that they were stinging with incoming tears. Jongin feels yet another piece of his heart break when he realizes that he was the reason behind those tears.

“Good job, idiot, you made him cry,” Kāi spits at Jongin, tenderly wiping away the fallen tear with the pad of his thumb.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Sehun shushes Kāi. “Can you touch me already? Please?”

A smile makes its way to Kāi’s face at that. Not wasting any time, he presses himself closer to Sehun, connecting his lips with Sehun’s neck and peppering kisses all over the soft skin.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Jongin whispers to Sehun as the younger man takes Jongin’s hands and guides them to his hips.

“Oh my god yes, Jongin, it's more than okay,” Sehun replies with a smile.

“Baby boy over here has wanted this for a while,” Kāi says, making Sehun blush. “So let’s give him what he wants.”

Jongin’s eyes widen when he sees how easily Sehun falls into Kāi’s hold. Jongin sits there awkwardly before Sehun pulls away from Kāi to cup Jongin’s face. Before Jongin can register it, Sehun connects their lips together for a hot kiss. Jongin gasps against Sehun’s mouth, but he quickly kisses him back. He doesn’t know if he’ll get another chance to kiss Sehun like this again. 

Jongin lets himself imagine a time and place where it's just him and Sehun being sweet and intimate like this— no creepy evil clones in sight. He thinks about him and Sehun sharing more kisses, ones that mean something more than just curiosity and lust.

The illusion shatters when Sehun pulls away from the kiss. Jongin can only watch as Sehun looks away from him to look back at Kāi, as if patiently waiting for the man’s instructions.

Jongin wonders how many times Sehun has complied to Kāi like this in bed. Just thinking about it hurt more than any bruise or injury he got fighting X-EXO.

“Hands and knees, baby boy,” Kāi says and Sehun follows, getting on all fours. Both Kāi and Jongin watch as Sehun gets in position, entranced by the sway of his hips and the arch of his back.

“You’re such a tease, Sehunnie,” Kāi says, and Jongin can’t help but agree. Sehun looks absolutely sinful like this, back arched, ass in the air and cock hanging between thick thighs. It's at this point, all the other feelings he has towards Sehun override the guilt he feels about doing this.

Kāi lets out a low whistle at the sight before sparing a glance at Jongin. “Can’t believe you haven’t tapped that yet.”

“Who says I haven’t?” Jongin snaps back defensively, immediately feeling ashamed as soon as the words left his mouth. Sehun wasn’t a prize to be won or a piece of ass to call dibs on, he was his best friend and Jongin just talked about him like a greedy kid with their favorite toy.

The man in question did not seem to mind though, only looking over his shoulder to look at them irritatedly. “Could you two stop bickering for a moment and fuck me already?”

Kāi slaps Sehun’s ass at that, enjoying the way it jiggles in response. “Don’t be a brat,” he chides.

Sehun watches with eager eyes as Jongin and Kāi remove the last of their clothes. He lets out a whine when he sees both men in their naked glory. Rather than feeling disturbed that everything down to the length and thickness of their cocks were identical, Sehun feels aroused. 

Kāi leans against the headboard with his cock standing hard and proud between his spread legs. Kāi holds Sehun’s jaw and admires the man’s face, the distinct lack of scar and the warm brown eyes were the only deviations from X-EXO’s own wind-user, but for Kāi, it makes all the difference. Kāi had never felt the same attraction towards Sehun’s clone, but Sehun himself enticed him. 

Jongin watches as Sehun happily soaks up the attention Kāi gives him, the black-haired man eagerly accepting every touch and kiss like it was natural. Bitterly, Jongin thought how many times Kāi and Sehun must have messed around before Jongin had caught them. Kāi seems to know where Sehun likes to be touched, while Sehun seems accustomed to Kāi’s touch.

Jongin is brought out of his thoughts by Sehun moving against his cock. “Fuck, Sehun,” he curses as he lets a hand trail down Sehun’s toned back. There are a few scars there, and he has no doubt that a few of them came from fighting X-EXO. He tries not to let the heavy feeling in his chest bother him too much, opting instead to leave a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder.

Kāi reaches over to the nightstand to fish out a bottle of lube and some condoms, throwing them onto the bed before attaching his lips to Sehun’s skin once more. He nibbles the side of Sehun’s neck, sending shivers up Sehun’s spine. 

Jongin fumbles for the lube before pouring some along Sehun’s crack, the glistening liquid slowly dripping down to Sehun’s hole. A small gasp escapes Sehun when he feels a finger slide in. Jongin pumps his finger in and out, hypnotized by the sight of the younger’s pretty pink hole.

Jongin adds another finger, stretching Sehun further, and Sehun pushes his ass back eagerly. 

“M-more, J-Jongin,” Sehun pleads, letting out a moan when Jongin’s finger brushes against his prostate. “Please.”

“That’s a good boy,” Kāi says, pushing Sehun’s sweaty bangs out of his face, and Jongin can’t help the surge of jealousy he feels when he sees the way Sehun leans into the clone’s touch. 

Sehun lets his eyes wander to Kāi’s body, appreciating the man’s muscular thighs and fully erect cock; noticing this, Kāi smirks.

“You want to suck my cock, baby?” Kāi asks teasingly. “Want my dick in your pretty mouth?”

“Y-Yes p-please, Kāi.”

Kāi lines up his dick with Sehun’s mouth. Shiny, pink lips wrap around the head of Kāi’s cock, drawing a satisfied moan from the clone. Kāi bucks his hips into Sehun’s mouth but Sehun doesn’t even look like he’s about to gag, amazing Jongin who can’t help but feel aroused at the scene in front of him. Sehun’s eyes are glassy with lust and there’s drool dripping down his chin.

Jongin removes his fingers from Sehun to slick himself up. One deep breath later, Jongin pushes into Sehun, closing his eyes when he feels the warm, tight heat around him.

Sehun whimpers around Kāi’s cock and Jongin takes that as a signal to start moving his hips. He rucks up into the younger, keeping his hands on Sehun’s tiny waist as Kāi grips Sehun’s hair.

Kāi’s rough and harsh pace is opposite of Jongin’s, whose movements are slow and gentle, almost like making love. Jongin pulls out, almost all the way before thrusting back in again. Sehun wiggles his hips and moves back against Jongin, encouraging and pleading for more.

The sight of Sehun eagerly taking both of their cocks has Kāi licking his lips. He slows his arduous thrusts into Sehun’s mouth, eliciting a whine from the other man. “You want both of our cocks in your little hole?” Kāi asks, pulling Sehun off his cock with a tug of his hair.

Jongin looks alarmed at this. “Sehun, you don’t have to if you don't—"

“Yes, I want both of you,” Sehun interrupts, the response nearly automatic. “ _Please_.”

Kāi looks at Jongin for the first time since they started. “You heard him.”

Jongin hesitantly slides out of Sehun, watching in awe as Sehun’s hole clenches around the air where Jongin’s cock was. He wants to put his tongue in it, wanting nothing more than to eat Sehun out until he cums, but he refrains himself from doing so. Maybe another time, preferably without Kāi anywhere near them.

Sehun positions himself on top of Kāi while Jongin fingers Sehun him from behind. Sehun is already loose and stretched from Jongin’s dick, and Kāi lets himself enjoy the flushed expression on Sehun’s face.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes, Kāi, oh my god.”

Kāi quickly rolls on a condom, then slides in alongside two of Jongin’s fingers. The stretch is a lot greater than when it was earlier, but Sehun takes to it eagerly. “You feel so good, Sehunnie,” Kāi praises, smacking Sehun’s ass as he ruts into him.

Jongin inserts another finger while Kāi continues thrusting into Sehun. While Kāi may be fucking Sehun like there was no tomorrow, the last thing Jongin wanted was Sehun to be hurt, hence him prepping Sehun the best he can.

“J-Jongin,” Sehun whines, and the petty part of Jongin is smug that Sehun is moaning _his_ name and not Kāi’s, even as the other fucks into him. “I n-need you in me.”

“Just a little more,” Jongin promises gently, briefly indulging in the thought of him and Sehun doing this again— _just_ the two of them, no creepy murder clones involved. He did a pretty good job of tuning out Kāi and just focusing on Sehun, and he had no intention of doing otherwise. “Don’t want you getting hurt.”

“It’s enough,” Sehun groans. “Put it in already, Nini.”

The nickname is more than enough to make Jongin stop and give Sehun exactly what he wants. He pulls out his fingers, then lines himself up against Sehun’s hole. Sehun shudders when he feels Jongin sink into him— he feels so _full_ , and it’s absolutely wonderful.

“M-Move please,” Sehun mewls, and who is Jongin to deny that request? Jongin moves his hips and moans, feeling Sehun’s sweet warmth. Beside him, Kāi rocks his hips, and Sehun lets out a pleasured gasp.

They fall into a steady rhythm that has Sehun crying at how good it feels. The sound of skin against skin combined with pants and moans is erotic, and they all can’t get enough of it.

“Such a good boy for us,” Kāi says and Sehun practically glows at the praise. If Jongin knew he had a praise kink when they were still messing around then he would have praised— hell, even _worshipped_ Sehun more.

Unintelligible moans and cries escape Sehun every time Jongin hits his prostate. He’s high on arousal and pleasure, feeling like he can orgasm at any moment.

Taking initiative, Jongin reaches his hand forward and grasps Sehun’s aching cock. With precum already beading at the tip, Jongin jerks him off. He plays with the head and lets his thumb slide against the slit, knowing how sensitive Sehun could be. Sehun orgasms in no time, white ropes of cum spilling over all three of them as he clenches around Kāi and Jongin.

Jongin comes not too long after, followed by Kāi, who Jongin suspects deliberately went after him to show that he could one out longer. Jongin kisses Sehun’s cheek as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

Sehun nearly melts into a puddle when Kāi and Jongin pull out, overwhelmed by the stimulation. Jongin helps him lay down beside Kāi, who is already laying on his side, chin propped up on his hand as he stares at Sehun.

Jongin stays seated. Fucking Sehun while Kāi was also fucking him was one thing but laying in the same bed as the clone was another.

“I don’t think I can walk tomorrow,” Sehun whines, but the blissed-out grin on his face is damn near blinding.

Kāi laughs at that. “I’d love to see you tell your members why,” he sends a knowing look at Jongin, who pales at the mention of their other members. What would they think if they knew what they just did with Kāi? He shakes those thoughts out of his head, but the heavy feeling in his chest remains. He knows he’ll be keeping this secret with him for the rest of his life.

Taking his chance to retreat, Jongin makes his way to the attached bathroom. After some scavenging, he finds a clean washcloth that he runs under warm water. He returns to the bedroom to find Sehun laying in Kāi’s arms, head pillowed on the clone’s chest as Kāi strokes Sehun’s hair. Jongin tries not to be bothered by what feels like the thousandth pang of jealousy today.

He sits back on the bed, feeling Kāi’s beady eyes shift in his direction as he wipes Sehun clean, ridding him of all the sweat, semen, and lube on his body. Sehun gives Jongin an appreciative smile and a quiet thank you as Jongin tosses the now dirty washcloth to the side— Kāi could pick it up later for all he cares.

“We should do this again,” Sehun says sleepily, burying his face into Kāi’s neck, and feeling Kāi nod in agreement.

Jongin knows it’s a bad idea, a terrible one even, but he can’t find it in himself to refuse. Anxiety settles in his stomach at the thought of what the other members might think, but he’s always had terrible self control when it came to Sehun and this is no different.

He ignores the smug expression on Kāi’s face, hating the knowing look behind those green irises. He takes another look at Sehun’s sleepy and content face and sighs.

“Yeah, we should.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
